starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fisheye
Fisheye is een witte poes met bruine tabby vlekken en twee verschillend gekleurde ogen, eentje amber en de ander blauwig grijs. Het blauwig grijze oog is opgezwollen door een oogontsteking die ze ooit als kitten gehad heeft. Persoonlijkheid Fisheye was ooit compleet gesloopt door haar verleden, maar nu is ze mentaal sterker dan toen. Ze gedraagt zich vaak lief tegen anderen, want in haar verleden waren er weinig katten lief tegen haar en ze wil niet dat anderen datzelfde moeten ervaren. Ondanks haar over het algemeen lieve (en lichtelijk nerveuze) gedrag hecht ze zich niet snel aan anderen, en is ze ook niet altijd lief tegen zichzelf. Ze is goedgelovig, nerveus, en snel bang, maar niet snel boos. Verder heeft Fisheye nooit heel sterk in StarClan gelooft, want als die sterrenkatten echt waren hadden ze toch wel wat kunnen doen tegen al die dingen die haar in het verleden overkomen zijn. Geschiedenis Voor de RPG Fisheye werd niet geboren met de naam Fishkit, maar onder de naam Tabbykit, vanwege haar tabby vlekken. Tabbykit had vier nestgenootjes, één zus en drie broers. Toen ze enkele manen na haar geboorte een ernstige oogontsteking kreeg die de medicine cat niet op tijd kon genezen, zwol haar ontstoken oog helemaal op. Ook haar broers en zus kregen ontstoken ogen, hoewel deze bij Barkkit, Tabbykits zus, niet zo erg was als bij de rest. Tabbykits opgezwollen oog was een geluk bij een ongeluk, aangezien alle drie haar broers overleden waren aan de ontsteking. Tabbykits moeder, die een enorme hekel had aan lelijke katten, zag het opgezwollen oog van haar dochter als een vreselijk teken van StarClan dat niet veel goeds voorspelde en smeekte de leader of Tabbykits naam veranderd mocht worden. Door het paniekerige gesmeek van Darkbloom werd uiteindelijk Tabbykits naam veranderd in Fishkit, omdat haar opgezwollen oog eruitzag als dat van een vis. Fishkit was helemaal niet blij met haar nieuwe naam en het feit dat haar moeder ineens veel meer van Barkkit hield, integendeel, de hatte het. Wat ze nog meer haatte was dat bijna alle ThunderClankatten bij haar uit de buurt bleven. Queens vertelden hun kits zelfs dat als ze niet lief waren hun ogen ook op gingen zwellen. Fishkit werd gezien als het meest lelijke wezen van het hele woud. Toen Barkkit Barkpaw werd, hoopte Fishkit ook op een apprentice naam, maar helaas gebeurde dat niet. Haar naam werd veranderd in Fisheye en ze werd naar de elders den gestuurd om daar verder te leven. De elders waren aardig, maar Fisheye had niet het gevoel dat ze haar echt mochten vanwege haar opgezwollen oog. Toen ze ongeveer tien moons oud was, kwam ze Honeypaw tegen. Honeypaw was een apprentice van ongeveer haar leeftijd die ook uit de ThnderClan kwam. Ze sprak hem vaak en hij was misschien wel de enige kat die haar niet behandelde als een monster. De twee gingen vaak met elkaar om en Fisheye begon sterke liefdesgevoelens voor hem te krijgen. Vlak nadat Honeypaw warrior werd en hernoemd werd tot Honeytongue, kwam Fisheye er achter dat ze kittens van hem verwachtte. Toen ze dit aan Honeytongue vertelde was hij helemaal gelukkig. Toen de kittens geboren werden bleek dat ze alle drie dood waren. En alsof het nog niet erg genoeg was, kreeg Fisheye enkele dagen later te horen dat een hond Honeytongue had gedood... Het is nu enkele manen na Honeytongue's dood en Fisheye is er grotendeels overheen, maar nog steeds wordt ze achtervolgd door de dingen uit haar verleden... Geschiedenis in de RPG Na een tijd doorgebracht te hebben als elder, waarin weinig noemenswaardigs gebeurd is, is Fisheye toch nog benoemd tot apprentice. Haar toenmalige mentor was Snowdrop. Niet al te lang nadat ze een apprentice werd werd ThunderClan tijdelijk overgenomen door BloodClan. Deze tijden waren niet bepaald fijn, verscheidene katten werden voor de ogen van ThunderClanleden verwond of vermoord. Fisheye heeft weinig gedaan in deze tijd. ''-timeskip-'' Lange tijd nadat BloodClan verjaagd werd uit het ThunderClan gebeurde er weer iets naars, de natuur besloot om de Clans het leven zuur te maken en hun territoria deels te verwoesten. De Clans besloten om een nieuwe plek te zoeken om te verblijven, al was het maar tijdelijk. Fisheye ging mee op deze lange reis, en kwam samen met de rest van de Clans in de bergen aan, waar ze de Tribe of Rushing Water ontmoetten. De Tribe bood de Clans een tijdelijk onderkomen, waar Fisheye in een nieuwe ceremonie Redpetal als mentor kreeg. Redpetal was een goede mentor, al was het niet voor een lange tijd, want de Clans moesten weer terug naar hun oude thuis. Fisheye bleef achter in de grot die het tijdelijke thuis van de Clans was geweest, ze wilde niet mee terug omdat ze geen blok aan het been van de rest van de Clankatten wilde zijn met haar handicap. Ze had de basis dingen van het jagen geleerd in haar tijd als apprentice, dus ze hoorde voor zichzelf te kunnen zorgen. Trivia * Fisheye's "faceclaim" ziet er daadwerkelijk zo uit, de foto's zijn niet bewerkt om het opgezwollen oog groter te maken. Category:ThunderClan Category:Non-clan